Thoughts from a Guardian Force
by NefertiDagger
Summary: Here is my second GF fic. Shiva shares her thoughts in a journal. Some stuff needs to be fleshed out in a future fic. Either way, enjoy.


  
Thoughts from a Guardian Force  
Written by Chu2 Ayane  
Rating- PG (Language)  
  
Disclaimer- _Okay, here is a story about Shiva. It's FF8, and there are something that i'll flesh out in a future story (i.e. Guardian Force Armor, Alpha Weapon, Rinoa in charge of the Garden, ect.), so don't ask what they are. Either way, enjoy._  
  
I am Shiva, a Guardian Force, the 7th child in my family. Well, actually, I am the 8th Ice Guardian Force, but my mother was the first. It can be so confusing to explain. At least Siren has a sister she keeps in touch with, Ifirt and his brothers, Bahamut and his dad, granddad, ect, and Leviathan and his cousin Bizmark... Why don't I keep in thought with my kin? I'm estranged from my family after my mother's death.... she was so nice... but lets move on, it get choked up talking about it.  
  
I live in Eshtar, like Carbuncle and Alexander. We are lucky not to be living at the crowded home, Also known as the Deep Sea Research Center, where all the others, like Bahamut, Siren, Diablous, MiniMog and Jerry the Tonberry King just to name a few. Why am I living in Eshtar, well, it's a long story, but I'll make it short. Well, one day, I was out with Alexander, Diablous, Phoenix and Quezacotl, when some strange people came by, but to my suprise, I recoginzed these people, they were Laguna Loire, Selphie Tilmitt, Kiros Seagul and Irvine Kinneas. Well, we met and talked, but when these sorceresses from a time rift attacked, everyone except me merged with one another, and they had very spiffy armor.  
  
I of course was sad I didn't merge. They shooed them off for the time being, and they de-merged. I was confused. Selphie merged with Quezacotl, Kiros with Phoenix, Irvine with Diablous and Laguna with Alexander.... strange isn't it? Well, afterwards, they tracked me down, and took me to Esthar to 'conduct experiments' on me. Nothing worked. But to this day, I have found a partner, but I haven't merged with her yet, her name is Quistis Trepe, very nice woman by the way.  
  
Moving along, another thing I deal with is the common arguments I have with Bahamut, the king of all Guardian Forces. Most of the time, he wins, simply because he 'rules over all G.F.s with an iron fist'. Feh, if he is so macho, why won't he go out in public? Oh, I forgot, he's anti-social. We argue over even the simplest of things, like who's gonna use the knife, or who will take Jerry to the free Beer night in Timber. It's the little things like that, that estrange me from him, and not become friends. Don't tell him this, but I think he's kinda nice, when he's not acting like a _jerk_......  
  
Moving on again, I have to admit Alpha Weapon is kinda creepy, but then again, she's the only one to merge with Gilgamesh... She isn't like most weapons, partily because, she feels familiar in a way that draws her to most, like Squall, Ellone and Laguna..... She's gone for most of the time, and we don't ever see her for more than a few weeks.... scary for a parent, but she dosen't care, no, she dosen't care for anyone except Gilgamesh, Laguna and Ellone. She likes to tease Rinoa and make Squall's life a living hell, but what do you expect from a 16 year old teenager? Ahhh... I sould know, I was one when when my 5th sister, (FF6 Shiva) was in the ranks, and i made her life a fiery inferno, when I was on my cycle of course. Errmm... Moving on.  
  
Another thing that I think of is Alexander. Swell guy, though he acts a bit over-protective. My mother entrusted me to him in her will, and after that, he was never the same. I hang out with him like a buddy. He's always there for me, and I am there for him. He likes to suprise me, but they don't work all the time anyways, like the time he baked my 170th (17 in your Human years) birthday cake, but he frosted it before letting it cool. It tasted nice, but the frosting melted, and we had a good laugh, and he took me out to a resturant in Esthar. God, how I love him.   
  
A funny thing happened once, when Rinoa was put in charge of Balamb Garden when Headmaster Kramer (Cid Kramer that is) had a nervous breakdown from what I heard was a casino mistake in Dollet the day before. Well, he had ot go to the hospital, and in what seemed like a fit of weirdness, he entrusted Rinoa. At least, that was what I was told. I was taking care of a sick Alexander that day, and couldn't come when Siren called us all. Shame really. Ahhh... but that's the thing about responsibility, you have to take care of what you are doing and not go off doing something you wanna do, much like time I.... nuts... my pencil broke.   
  
Well, I'm done recording my personal thoughts, it was good to vent, but now I have to take Jerry and Cactuar to meet Fuijin and Raijin at the Friday-nightly Delling City Free Beer night.  
  
_-Shiva, the Guardian Force  
_


End file.
